Génération SMS
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 33] ... Les Téléphones portables et les SMS, c’est sympa. Mais rien ne vaut une bonne confrontation... En plus Duo interprète de travers le silence de son copain... Baka... ... YAOI...


Titre : **Génération SMS**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 33)

_Nouvelle Bêta, Noan :_

_En voilà un que tout le monde a vécu au moins une fois !!! _

_C'est bien pour ça que j'ai plus de portable !!_

_Encore une fois Cat', c'est super !!_

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture._

**Note de l'auteur :**  
_Écrit le 1er et 2 décembre 2006 (fini le 2 à 2h20)... Mis en ligne le mardi 12 décembre 2006 à 11h10..._

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cet OS.  
Le pire.  
C'est que ce que vous allez lire peut arriver à n'importe qui.  
Et oui… Parfois certains écrits et faits peuvent être mal interprété.  
L'homme de Cro-Magnon se prenait pas la tête comme cela lui.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
BISOU.  
**_Catirella_**

☆ 〰 ☆

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court ! Encore plus cette semaine, Gomen.**

☆ 〰 ☆

☆ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ☆

☆

♤ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction**. ♤

☆

**lexique de l'OS :  
**Les phrases en **_italique_** sont : soit des SMS, soit une communication téléphonique ou encore l'interphone.  
Mais non ce n'est pas compliqué.

☆ 〰 ☆

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles par mail sur l'OS " **Travaux d'intérêts très spéciaux** " : 

**wilam :** … Pourquoi tu as tuer ce pauvre lapin ? Ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn, Lapinou est mort. Pas gentil… Snif. Merci sinon pour ta review et Kisu, Catirella

☆ 〰 ☆

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Génération SMS**

* * *

**Jour J - 10**

_Tu es libre ce soir ?  
Duo_

_Non  
Heero_

**Jour J - 9**

'_lu Ro, on se fait un ciné samedi soir ?  
Duo_

_Pris samedi.  
Heero_

**Jour J - 8**

_Tu viens dimanche midi chez Tro et Kat ?  
Duo_

_Heero une fois de plus t'as pas répondu à mon sms.  
Duo_

_Réléna impossible.  
Heero_

_Ah ! Dommage.  
Duo_

**Jour J - 7**

_Bon week-end à toi Heero. Bisou  
Duo_

**Jour J - 4**

_Ben j'ai pas eu de retour de mon bon WE pour changer. Ça va ? On peut ce voir mercredi soir ?  
Duo_

**Jour J - 3**

_Gomen pas de réseau et c'est non pour mercredi.  
Heero_

_Tu es pris ?  
Duo_

_Perso.  
Heero_

**Jour J - 1**

Duo ne voulant pas passer une nouvelle soirée seul devant sa télévision, décida d'aller au cinéma, mais regretta de suite cette décision en passant devant un des restaurants sur les Champs-Élysées. Heero dînait en compagnie d'un homme d'environ son âge, très beau de surcroît. Ça lui souleva le cœur et il fit demi-tour pour retourner dans son studio qu'il n'aurait pas du quitter ce soir.

**Jour J**

_Ça fait 3 semaines que tu me mets dans le vent Heero.  
Je suis un baka mais pas non plus un crétin fini.  
21 jours et seulement 11 sms de toi en réponse au miens. Soit 47 en tous.  
Pas la peine de répondre à celui-ci.  
Je fais ce que toi tu n'as pas eu le courage de faire.  
Je te quitte pour peu que tu nous considérais comme un couple.  
Salut de ma part ma ou mon remplaçant.  
Et BBD.  
Bonne Baise Ducon.  
Duo_

-

6 jours plus tard, le mercredi soir.

« _Oui._ »

« Quatre c'est Heero. »

« _Tu es vivant ?_ »

« Hn ? »

« _C'est que Duo nous a dit ne pas t'avoir vu depuis plus de 2 semaines la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu et j'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis mercredi. Il ne répond pas à son portable ni au sms. _»

« Il m'a quitté. »

« _QUOI ?_ »

« Il a rompu par sms jeudi dernier. »

« _Mais pourquoi il était fou de toi…_ »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« _Heero dit moi la vérité._ »

« Je n'ai pas voulu le voir durant ces 3 dernières semaines j'avais besoin de recul. »

« _Et bien tu en as maintenant._ »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais Quatre. »

« _Votre jeu du chat et de la souris dure depuis plus de 2 ans Heero. Duo n'a jamais été patient. Avec toi il a fait des efforts surhumains par amour. _» Quatre soupira. « _Tu es allé chez lui ?_ »

« Non. »

« _Bordel Heero tu l'aimes ou pas ?_ »

« Hn. »

« _Je ne suis pas Duo moi, je comprends pas tes « Hn » alors soit plus clair **Yuy**_. »

« Oui je l'aime. »

« _Alors bouge toi et rampe à ses pieds._ »

« Non. »

« _Comment ça non ?_ »

« C'est lui qui m'a quitté pas moi »

« _**Tu es gonflé Heero.** Si tu lui avais accordé un peu d'attention en 3 semaines, il n'en serait peut être pas arrivé là et il a du se passer quelque chose pour qu'il lâche si vite. Car dans ces 2 années, il y a 6 mois de tests de ta part à son égard et même là il a tenu le coup toujours par amour. **Alors tu va me faire le plaisir d'aller chez lui et de faire profil bas car s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je te jure que moi je ne lâchais pas l'affaire Heero Yuy**._ »

Heero ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Je vais y aller demain. »

« _**NON**. **Ce soir**._ »

« Ne t'énerves pas d'accord, je vais y aller ce soir. »

_« Bien et tiens moi au courant car je m'inquiétais déjà mais maintenant c'est pire._ »

« … »

Heero entendit que le téléphone était pris des mains de Quatre.

« _Trowa !_ »

« _Heero tu as intérêt à assurer car sinon je te programme un rendez-vous avec les fauves du cirque de ma sœur. _»

« C'est bon j'ai compris Trowa, va rassurer ton amant, à plus tard et bonne fin de soirée. »

« _Vous aussi…_ »

« _Trowa ne raccro…_ »

Heero soupira et alla prendre sa veste.

-

« _Duo c'est Heero laisse moi monter._ »

« **Va te faire foutre**… Ah que je suis bête c'est toi qui fourre, bien que j'ai pas eu l'honneur de jouer à la dinde fourrée avec toi. »

Et Duo raccrocha son interphone brutalement. Celui-ci re-sonna dans le seconde qui suivit.

« **QUOI ?** »

« _Laisse moi monter, je dois savoir pourquoi tu m'as quitté. _»

« **Tu le sais très bien.** »

« _Hn ? Non Duo._ »

« Et bien va demander à cet homme qui dînait en ta compagnie mercredi dernier, lui va pouvoir éclairer ta lanterne **DUCON**. »

Et pour la deuxième fois, Duo raccrocha son interphone, qui, bien sûr, sonna en continu immédiatement.

« **DÉGA**… »

« TAIS-TOI… OUVRES MOI CETTE FOUTUE PORTE Á LA FIN. »

« **NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**… »

« _**DUO BORDEL**…… Merci Madame._ »

« _De rien._ »

Duo était pétrifié.

« Hein ? Non non non… »

Il raccrocha pour la dernière fois cette fois ci l'interphone et alla de suite vérifier qu'il a bien fermé sa porte. Au même moment Heero frappa à celle-ci et Duo sursauta de peur. Heero faisait quand même 8 bons centimètres de plus que lui et niveau poids il était perdu d'avance.

« OUVRE. »

« **Non, vas-t'en ou j'appelle la police.** »

« Alors va y car je n'ai pas l'intention de partir avant de t'avoir parlé. »

Duo soupira derrière sa porte.

« Je t écoute. »

« Tu plaisantes là ? »

« Non, j'entends parfaitement bien là où je suis. »

« Oui et tes voisins aussi. Ouvres-moi pour la dernière fois ou **je défonce ta porte**. »

« **Tu es malade ?** »

« Oui probablement. »

Duo posa son front sur sa porte d'entrée et après une réflexion rapide ouvrit celle-ci. Heero pénétra de suite dans le studio de Duo et celui-ci referma la porte immédiatement et se mit sur la défensive.

« Bon je te laisse 5 minutes après tu sors de chez moi et je ne veux plus te voir. »

« Hn. »

« Il écarte bien les cuisses ton nouveau joujou ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils mais se retint de lui flanquer une gifle.

« Tu l'as sucé aussi ? »

« **ÇA SUFFIT.** »

« **C'EST TOI QUI ES VENU CHEZ MOI.** »

« **C'EST TOI QUI A ROMPU.** »

« **TU NE VOULAIS PLUS DE MOI.** »

« **JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT CELA.** »

« **TU M'AS MIS HORS DE TA VIE HEERO PENDANT 3 LONGUES SEMAINES… ET MONSIEUR AVAIT DES CHOSES BIEN PLUS INTERESSANTES Á FAIRE AVEC UN AUTRE HOMME.** »

« **JE NE T'AI PAS TROMPE.** »

« **MENTEUR.** »

« Duo, cet homme est mon demi-frère. »

Duo resta la bouche ouverte pour hurler, le visage qui se décrispait de colère.

« Que quoi ? »

Heero soupira et s'adossa à la porte d'entrée.

« Il est stérile et m'a demandé de les aider pour avoir un enfant, j'avais besoin de réfléchir et je ne savais pas comment t'en parler et il est venu sur Paris deux jours. C'est ce soir là que tu nous as vus ensemble au restaurant. »

Heero se laissa glisser le long de la porte et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire et vis à vis de toi c'est incorrect car nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfant et là je peux donner la possibilité à mon demi-frère d'en avoir un sans en être le père… »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et se trouva vraiment mal d'avoir douté de lui. Même si tout prêtait à confusion.

Il regarda Heero avec amour et se rapprocha de lui puis se mit à genoux face à lui.

« Heero pardon je suis un baka tu as raison. »

Heero releva son visage inondé de larmes et attira Duo à lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Duo se retrouva coucher sur lui. Le visage au creux du cou d'Heero, collé contre son torse.

« Je t'aime Duo, ne me quittes pas, je t'en supplie. Quatre m'a demandé de ramper à tes pieds s'il le faut je le ferais mais crois moi je ne t'ai trompé à aucun moment car pour moi, on est un couple même si nous n'avons pas encore fait l'amour Tenshi. »

Duo depuis le " Je t'aime " avait les yeux fermés et avait rejoint Heero en pleurant, accroché à sa veste.

« Pardon Heero, je ne te quitte pas je t'aime tellement mon amour, j'ai tellement envie de toi depuis longtemps. »

« C'est ma faute je ne voulais pas revivre le même échec que la dernière fois. »

« Heechan, je ne suis pas ce Steven et je ne t'abandonnerais pas et si tu veux offrir ce bonheur de devenir père à ton demi frère fait le… Je suis sûr que tu seras un tonton parfait. »

Heero soupira de soulagement. Dire que cela le rongeait depuis la demande de Wufei.

« Merci Duo… Merci… »

« De rien. »

Heero prit le visage de Duo entre ses mains et plaça celui-ci face à lui. Duo lui sourit avec amour. Heero lui donna un baiser tendre en le caressant avec ses pouces.

« J'ai envie de toi Duo. »

« Heero ? Tu tu es sûr ? Il ne faut pas que tu sois en forme pour tu sais quoi… »

Heero lui sourit.

« J'appellerais mon frère demain et je veux qu'ils fassent ta connaissance, sa femme Sally et lui avant. Je leur ai déjà parlé de toi et je vais devoir faire abstinence avant alors… »

Heero embrassa plus passionnément Duo.

« Je veux te faire l'amour cette nuit Duo et pour info mon ange. »

« Voui ? »

« Je ne fourre pas… Je fais l'amour petit démon. »

Duo fut rouge de honte.

« 'Scuse. »

« Je connais une très bonne façon de te faire pardonner mais avant, je vais te faire la gâterie qui semble te manquer mon ange. »

Duo fut encore plus honteux et se boudina dans les bras d'Heero.

« Tu suces bien ? »

« On va voir cela immédiatement. »

« Heero si nous allions dans la pièce principale ? »

« Hn. »

Duo se redressa et Heero, une fois debout, prit Duo dans ses bras qui poussa un petit cri de surprise d'être porté telle une jeune mariée.

Cette nuit là, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois et Duo était bien content d'avoir enfin joué à la dinde fourrée et la gâterie en entrée avait été des plus succulentes.

-

_Chalut Quatre. C'est reparti de plus belle avec mon Heechan rien qu'a moi. Il a raison tu sais ! Je suis un baka. J'ai passé une nuit terrible. Arrière train douloureux mais je veux bien ça tous les jours que Dieu fait… Et toi ? Trowa t'a butiné et culbuté dans tout l'appartement ? Et vu que ton mamour est aussi bien monté que mon Heechan. D'après tes dires. Je suppose que tu as du prendre ton pied une fois de plus… Bon là je vais payer 4 sms au moins vu la longueur du texte. Si Tro tombe sur ce sms gare à tes fesses ma lapine… Gros Poutous.__  
__Duo_

« … »

Un portable éteint.

« **QUATRE WINNER**. »

**_FIN_  
du  
XXXIII**

J'en suis fière de celui-là.  
Surtout de la chute que Duo se prend de plein fouet.  
Chalut.  
Á la semaine.

_**Catirella **_

☆

* * *

☆ 〰 **_Une ptite review svouplez ?_ **↓ 


End file.
